


loved and alive

by preach_electric



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Owen, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, Sub Owen, Top Curt, dom curt, get you a man like curt, soft, soft dom curt, softest porn ur ever gonna read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preach_electric/pseuds/preach_electric
Summary: Owen’s had a rough day and Curt wants to make him happy again.





	loved and alive

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO I’VE NEVER WRITTEN SAF FIC BEFORE I hope I don’t disappoint xoxo  
> dedicated to the saf discord!! love yall <3

Owen let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Today had been a... particularly _long_ day and, quite frankly, Owen was ready to collapse on any vaguely soft surface and pass out for at least 12 hours. However, Curt had different plans.

Owen was sitting hunched over on their too lumpy sofa, minding his own business, when he felt the presence of someone standing in front of him. Looking up, he was met with Curt's weary but gentle eyes and an outstretched hand waiting to be held. He playfully huffed up at him, but took the hand in his all the same. 

"You look tired." Curt said, as bluntly as you think he would. "Are you tired?"

"What do you think, love?" Owen weakly smirked, wanting to show off his usual charming self but just not having the energy. He sighed, letting his head _thump_ forward to rest on their connected hands. "Yes, I'm tired. I don't know if you noticed, but today's work was particularly rough and I-"

"I know that, sweetheart," Curt's other hand came up to stroke Owen's hair gently, Owen finding himself leaning into the touch. "But it's always nice to ask, huh?"

Curt was smiling down at him and it took Owen all his might to not swoon on the spot- it was no secret that Owen was in fact extremely in love with the other man. After a few seconds of the two looking at each other in silence, Owen realised that he had to reply at some point.

"I-uh- yes, I suppose it is." 

"No clever quip? You must be tired." Curt snorted, though Owen could tell he was only teasing. He let go of Owen's hand and moved to sit next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in close. "You wanna go to bed?"

Owen froze. 

He knew what he wanted.

"About that.."

Curt lifted an eyebrow at him, though said nothing. Owen took that as a prompt to carry on.

"Can we- um.." He cleared his throat. "It's just been a long day and I’d appreciate if you could- ah, damn it."

Curt just grinned. "I think I know what you mean. Do me the honours?” He stood up and held out his hand once more, standing as a prince in one of the fairytales Owen used to read would. 

Ironic, really, seeing as Curt was Owen’s prince.

He gratefully took Curt’s hand and let himself be dragged through their much too small apartment and into their shared bedroom. Curt sat him down on the bed and gently told him to take off his shoes and socks. Owen did as he was instructed, and Curt went to the other side of the room to pull the curtains across the window. 

As Curt went to turn on the main light in the room, Owen touched his arm sheepishly. 

“Just the lamps?” 

He wasn’t feeling overly confident and the thought of being out in the open in a fully lit room wasn’t the.. most appealing idea at the moment. Curt, however, just nodded.

“Just the lamps.”

After making the mostly dark room a little lighter, Curt went over to take off Owen’s jacket and shirt, lifting them over his head and folding them neatly, putting them in a small pile on the floor. He climbed behind Owen and sat on his folded knees then quickly warmed his hands with his breath before starting to rub Owen’s shoulders and massaging the wound up muscles.

Owen let out a small grunt, his head lolling forward as his body was soothed, Curt’s hands working up to his neck and down to his back, being gentle as ever but _just_ firm enough that Owen could feel the difference.

After who knows how long (it could have been 2 minutes or 30 years for all he cared), Owen’s posture was much more relaxed and his brain a lot quieter. Curt placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and sat back down next to him, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry you had a shitty day.” Curt said, if anything to fill the silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence- no, they were too comfortable with each other for that- rather, Curt just enjoyed talking to Owen, no matter what the subject matter. 

Owen let out a weak ‘ _ha_ ’ and rested his head on top of Curt’s.

“It’s not as if it was your fault, love, you don’t need to apologise.” 

“Yeah, well, somebody’s gotta.” 

Owen placed his hand on Curt’s thigh and rubbed his fingers into the soft material- a thankful gesture.

After what couldn’t have been more than a minute, Curt wordlessly got up and went into their wardrobe, rooting around for something specific. Once he found it, he let out a gleeful ‘ _aha!_ ’ and turned around, grinning at Owen.

His eyes travelled down to what was in Curt’s hand and found an old navy tie that neither of them had worn in years ( _”Curt, that tie is ridiculously out of fashion, I can’t be seen next to you wearing it!” “Oh, shut up you poncey bastard, just tie it would you?”_ ).

“Just so we’re on the same page,” Curt started, gesturing at the tie. “This _is_ what you wanted, right?”

Owen nodded and looked up at Curt with what he hoped were pleading eyes.

“Can I hear you say it, darling? For me?”

“Yes.. Please, Curt?” He swallowed. “Please, can you- please.”

Curt moved to cup his face and smiled down at him, kissing his forehead gently. 

“Of course. Thank you for asking.”

Curt put the tie in his back pocket for now, right now focusing on getting Owen ready and in position. He moved him back so that he was sitting in the centre of the bed and pushed on his bare chest, slowly leaning him down until he was lying completely flat on the soft sheets. He wrapped his hands around Owen’s wrists and raised and eyebrow at him.

“Behind or above?”

Owen took a second to think it through, and decided on- “Above.” 

Curt nodded and took the tie from his pocket again. He brought Owen’s hands together and wrapped the tie around his wrists; tight enough that he could feel the pressure of the material on his skin but loose enough that if he got too overwhelmed he could easily pull himself free. 

Pushing on his arms, Curt raised his now-bound hands above his head and guided his fingers to curl around the headboard. Owen happily obliged, resting his arms comfortably on the pillows next to his face and settling into the bed. 

Curt’s fingers ran from his neck, down his chest and stomach, and landed on his belt. He unbuckled it with ease and pulled it from the loops, setting it down near the end of the bed. Next, he unbuttoned Owen’s trousers and pulled the zipper down, opening them up as much as they would allow. 

The dim light coming from the lamps made Owen look so soft and his was skin glowing like gold. Curt could swear that those deep chocolate eyes were _sparkling_.

“Christ, Owen, you look so beautiful.” Curt whispered, every word dripping with warmth and tenderness. He tucked a loose lock behind Owen’s ear and ran a hand through his hair lovingly. “I can’t believe I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. You’re _stunning_.”

Owen could do nothing but blush.

That’s what Curt loved about this- in every other aspect of Owen’s life, he was suave, cocky, and the human embodiment of confidence- but whenever it was broken down to just the two of them alone in the bedroom, on the rare days that Curt took charge Owen was no more than a man who wanted to feel loved. Curt could guarantee that he would provide that every single time. 

Curt began placing gentle kisses onto Owen’s warm skin, starting at his left shoulder and working his way across to the right, pausing occasionally to speak again. 

“You know that, right? You’re absolutely gorgeous.” One of Curt’s hand was rubbing small circles into Owen’s waist, the repetitive feeling hypnotic to Owen. “Let me take care of you, yeah? Just relax, sweetheart.”

Owen didn’t even trust himself to come out with a coherent sentence, so instead settled on humming and letting his eyes fall shut. He trusted Curt and didn’t even bat an eye at being vulnerable around him.

“That’s it, that’s good- well done, babe.” You could hear the smile in Curt’s voice, each word spoken with such genuine fondness that it took Owen all his might to not melt into the bedsheets. “You did _so_ well today, you deserve this so much. I know it’s been a long day but it’s over now, I’m here and I’m gonna look after you, right sweetheart?”

Owen nodded once more, relishing in the calmness washing over him. It wasn’t often that he needed to let go of life for a small while, but whenever he did Curt was always there with open arms. 

“Atta boy. You wanna tell me what you want, baby?” He went back to kissing Owen’s skin whilst he waited for an answer, sucking and biting gently at his neck in that one spot that he knew drove Owen wild.

Owen gasped gently and his eyes cracked open, looking down at where Curt was adorning his neck. He hummed softly whilst he thought his answer over, enjoying the attention Curt was giving him. After a moment, he just shrugged.

“Jus’ make me feel good,” he mumbled, throat dry from staying silent for so long. “Please.”

Curt left one last mark on his neck before sitting up, looking at Owen with a smile. “Always.”

His hands travelled over Owen’s body once more, moving to push his trousers down just enough to gain access to the band of his underwear. “You know, you look so good like this, laid out just for me. As pretty as a picture. You could be the main piece in a gallery and people from all over the world would come just to see how beautiful you are.”

He slipped his fingers past the band of Owen’s underwear, pushing them down also until Owen was exposed. The evening air was cool, making Owen shudder slightly- well, it was either that or the the growing arousal in the pit of his stomach. 

Curt continued to rub small circles into Owen’s skin as he mouthed at his member, hot breath driving Owen wild. Owen’s grip on the headboard became suddenly tighter and Curt smirked, definitely noticing.

“You’re doing so good babe, can’t believe how beautiful you look all tied up. I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart, so good.”

He started off gentle at first, sucking slowly at the head and giving small kitten licks. He knew Owen loves to drag out his pleasure as much as he could, and Curt definitely wasn’t going to complain.

A hand snuck up Owen’s soft stomach to his chest, where Curt rubbed his skin soothingly as Owen relaxed into the bed.

Owen’s breathing had quickened significantly and his face was certainly more flushed than it was before, but Curt still hadn’t got a moan out of him.

He decided on quickening his tempo, sucking more vigorously but not so much that it became overwhelming too quickly. 

He pulled away for just a second, not bothering to wipe away the saliva from his chin. 

“You wanna let me hear those pretty moans, doll?” He kissed the tip of Owen’s member. “It’d make me so happy if you did. Moan for me? Please?”

He instantly went back down on Owen, taking him in deeper than before. To his delight, Owen let out a whimpering ‘ _mnh!_ ’ and bit his lip, head tilting back as his eyes clenched. 

Curt hummed around him, the vibrations making Owen shudder. Owen’s arms tensed as his bound hands pulled at the restraints wanting so desperately to touch him. 

He could if he wanted; he could easily slip his hands free of the tie and bury his fingers in Curt’s hair, begging him to go faster- but he didn’t. Curt was the one in control, and _he’d_ decide when he would go faster.

Owen’s legs spread subconsciously as Curt took him in deeper, almost all the way in his mouth. The hot, wet, tightness around Owen was almost too much for him to bear at the teasingly slow pace Curt was giving him, but he settled on moaning gently and gripping the headboard so hard the wood nearly split. 

“God, Owen, look at you,” Curt breathed as he pulled away for a moment, his free hand taking over and jacking Owen off as slowly as he’d blown him. “You’re coming undone and we’ve barely even started. You look so beautiful for me- just for me.” 

His other hand pushed some loose hair off Owen’s face and settled on his cheek, cupping his defined jaw perfectly.

Owen’s eyebrows were furrowed and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it at the last minute.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Curt asked sweetly, still pumping his fist over Owen’s member, speeding up just slightly. Owen cleared his throat and looked up at Curt longingly, hands shifting in their restraint.

“Can you-“ He hesitated, somehow his entire body blushing more than it was before. “-kiss me?”

“Mhmm, but what do you say babe?”

“Please?”

Curt’s voice was warm and praising, the hand on his dick speeding up once more. “That’s it, atta boy.”

He leant down over Owen and brushed his nose against his own before capturing Owen’s lips in a soft but heated kiss. He smiled against him and felt Owen gasp as he let his hand speed up once more, grip tightening and twisting on each stroke.

The kiss deepened, Owen allowing Curt’s tongue entry and the two exploring each other, relishing the moment and melting into the kiss. Curt could hear Owen’s consistent moans- a small gasp on every up-stroke and a grunt on every down-stroke- and he could feel the heat radiating off his body. 

Owen’s hips suddenly bucked into Curt’s touches and Curt saw that as an opportunity to speed up again, driving Owen wild.

“Are you close, doll? You nearly gonna come?” He kept pressing sweet kisses to Owen’s lips, a stark contrast to what was happening at Owen’s crotch. 

“Y-yes, _so_ close, Curt- _mnh!_ ”

Curt stopped kissing Owen and leaned back, humming softly. “Hmm, do you want to ask nicely for it then?”

Just as Owen opened his mouth to eagerly comply, Curt’s mouth joined the hand on his dick and Owen let out the most obscene noise he’d ever made. 

(It even made Curt flush red.)

“Oh, _please_ Curt, please, I-“ Owen paused to let himself moan once more, hips bucking into Curt’s touches and wrists pulling the tie taught. “I need it Curt, please.” 

Curt pulled away (to which Owen promptly whined) just so he could breathe out a- “Come whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.” Then instantly went back to sucking and rubbing at Owen’s member.

It took only a few extra seconds for Owen’s whole body to tense up as he gasped and moaned through his orgasm, fingers gripping the headboard for dear life. 

Curt swallowed down as much as he could as Owen came so he could pull off, licking his lips quickly. 

“That’s it darling, you’re doing so well, you’re _so_ beautiful, so good for me.” Curt, however, kept his hand going at the same speed. “You’re perfect, sweetheart, just hold out a little longer.”

Owen’s face was one of pure pleasure, the feeling of orgasm and overstimulation washing over him and sending his body into overdrive. There was the sheen of sweat over his body and his grunts and moans had since changed to whines and whimpers, gasping and biting his lip as his body was in ecstasy. 

Curt kept on whispering sweet nothings to him, placing gentle kisses all over Owen’s body after each one, loving the way his body shuddered and twitched beneath his touch. 

After a few more minutes of Owen whining and gasping, he whimpered out to Curt. 

“I-I’m d- _ah_ -one, I’m done- _ohh_ -“ 

Curt immediately slowed his hand until he was still, giving one last stroke and letting him go. He smoothed the hand over Owen’s chest, letting his breathing return back to normal.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Owen calming down and Curt looking lovingly at his partner. Once Owen was sure he was functional again, he brought his bound hands from above him and rested them on his chest, allowing his arms to recover from the dull ache that had settled in them. 

He looked up at Curt, his face, neck and chest still flushed red, and gestured to the obvious tent in Curt’s pants. “Do you want help with that?”

Curt just smiled and shook his head, moving to undo the tie around Owen’s hands and rubbing the slight indents it had made in his skin, throwing the tie into the corner of the room.

“It doesn’t matter about that right now, sweetheart. How are you feeling, hm? A little better than before?”

Owen let his eyes fall shut and a warm smile spread across his face. “A lot better than before. Thank you, love.”

Curt lay down next to Owen and put and arm around his waist, bringing him close and letting his head rest on his chest. “You don’t have to thank me, doofus, but you’re welcome.”

Owen nuzzled his head into Curt’s chest and laced his hand into Curt’s.

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”


End file.
